The Fluorescence Microscopy Core provides technical expertise in fluorescence microscopy techniques and quantitative image processing applications, including optical sectioning and multi-dimensional imaging, nonlinear optical microscopy (aka 2-photon imaging), fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET), total internal reflection fluorescence (TIRF) and quantitative live-cell fluorescence imaging. Services provided by the core include access to and technical assistance with state of the art instrumentation and software, and expertise in experimental design and data interpretation for fluorescence imaging applications. The core is located at the Richard D. Berlin Center for Cell Analysis and Modeling (CCAM; www.ccam.uchc.edu), and is situated on the same floor as the Center for Vascular Biology. The close proximity between CCAM and the Center for Vascular Biology makes for easy and extensive interactions between CCAM and the program group. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Fluorescence Microscopy Core will assist the PPG investigators with sophisticated experiments that use fluorescence microscopy and related techniques, The aim of the experiments are to visualize cells at very high magnification so that the disease process of atherosclerosis is better understood.